The Good Son
The Good Son is the pilot and first episode of Season 1 on NBC series Frasier. Synopsis PRODIGAL FUN -- Frasier Crane (Kelsey Grammer), the insecure, pompous, yet open-minded psychiatrist from "Cheers," leaves his Boston base and broken marriage and moves to his hometown of Seattle, WA, where he fills the radio airwaves with his own particular brand of advice. He is aided only by his call screener, Roz Doyle (Peri Gilpin), and a healthy dose of black coffee. Frasier looks forward to enjoying a quieter life and indulging his personal tastes in the apartment of his dreams -- until his brother, Niles (David Hyde Pierce), a snobbish, rival psychiatrist, informs him that their gruff father, Martin (John Mahoney), an ex-cop injured in the line of duty, cannot live on his own anymore. Reluctantly, Frasier agrees to take care of his father and soon begins to share his shattered solitude with Martin's dog, Eddie (Moose), and a semi-psychic home-care worker, Daphne Moon (Jane Leeves). Recap The Job Dr. Frasier Crane moves from Boston, Massachusetts, to Seattle, Washington, his hometown. Here he begins his new job as a radio psychiatrist for the KACL radio station. There, he works with producer Roz Doyle. The Brother Although he is looking forward to restarting his life as a bachelor, unfortunately for him fate (and his younger brother, Dr. Niles Crane) have other plans. The Father His father Martin, a gruff, blue-collar ex-police detective has been invalided out of the police force owing to a hip injury received in the line of duty, which has had such an effect that he can now barely function by himself (although, with characteristic stubbornness, he attempts to anyway). After Martin slips in the shower, Niles has decided that Martin cannot live by himself, but he cannot live with Niles, either, as he does not get along with Niles' wife Maris . The only other alternative, save putting Martin in a retirement home, is for Frasier to take him in. Reluctant, as he and his father have never had a close relationship, Frasier nevertheless agrees to take Martin in. Unfortunately, he was not counting on Martin bringing along his favorite chair; a tatty, old split-pea green and mud-brown recliner that does not match Frasier's elegant, eclectic apartment. Eddie To make matters worse, he is also bringing along his best friend Eddie, a lively Jack Russell Terrier with a habit of staring at Frasier for hours on end. Frasier is soon at his wits' end; not only are he and his father clashing frequently, but Frasier is run off his feet trying to take care of Martin. Eventually, Niles agrees to step in and help, not by taking Martin in, but by agreeing to jointly pay for a home health care provider to take care of Martin when Frasier cannot. The Home Care Specialist Unfortunately, Martin's surly attitude plays against most of the applicants; that is, until he meets Daphne Moon, a friendly and sweet English woman who nevertheless puts Frasier off through her numerous eccentricities, most prominently the fact that she believes herself to be psychic. Martin, however, has taken a liking to her, and offers her the job, but through a mix-up, she believes the position to be live-in, which means that she will have to move into the apartment. This is the last straw for Frasier: not only has he had to give up his space to Martin and Eddie, he must now give up more of his space to a complete stranger. A vicious argument between Martin and Frasier ensues; Martin angrily accuses Frasier of taking him in merely so that Frasier can feel like he's doing the right thing, and Frasier bitterly points out that he's nevertheless still tried to make a home for Martin, only to have his every effort put down and sneered at without even so much as a thank you. Martin seems to be about to say 'thank you', only to storm off, leaving a distance between the two. Lupe Velez The next day at work, Frasier is complaining about his troubles to Roz, who in turn tells him the story of Lupe Vélez, pointing out that although life might not go the way we plan it to, it can nevertheless work out anyway. Frasier then takes his next call, only to find that it is Martin on the line who, in explaining the problem, apologizes for his ungraciousness. Frasier in turn apologizes for his insensitivity, and Martin finally manages to say 'thank you' ("You hear what I said?! I said 'thank you'!"). Frasier then goes on to take a call from a woman, upset and tearful about breaking-up with her boyfriend, and proceeds to tell her the story of Lupe Vélez... Ending At every episode ending credits there is a short, funny resolution for the episode. Frasier, Martin and Daphne are watching TV while Eddie is looking at Frasier. Guest starring :Linda Hamilton as Claire (caller) :Griffin Dunne as Russell (caller) Co-Starring :Cleto Augusto as Delivery Man :Gina Ravarra as Waitress Trivia *This episode introduces the primary characters, and attempts to distance itself from its parent show, Cheers. * James Burrows won the DGA Award and the 1994 Emmy for directing the episode.http://www.emmys.com/awards/nominees-winners/1994/outstanding-directing-for-a-comedy-series * The 1994 Emmy Award for Writing in a Comedy Series for this episode went to David Angell, Peter Casey and David Lee.http://www.emmys.com/awards/nominees-winners/1994/outstanding-writing-for-a-comedy-series * For his performance in this episode Kelsey Grammer won the 1994 Emmy for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series. This was his second nomination in this category and his first win.http://www.emmys.com/awards/nominees-winners/1994/outstanding-lead-actor-in-a-comedy-series * Each episode has a different beginning title, to do with the Skyline of Seattle, which gets more varied per season. The pilot starts with; Blinking Red Light at top of Space Needle. * The title word Frasier is shown in different colors per season: Season One is a faded blue. * The Lupe Vélez story told in the episode, while popularly believed, is inaccurate. * Cleto Augusto is the actor who wheels in Martin's tattered recliner. He appears in only one other episode, also the series finale in which he plays the same character, and takes Martin's chair out of the apartment, wearing the same outfit.001 – The Good Son's Space Quest on Talk Salad and Scrambled Eggs: Reconsidering Frasier Podcast *Linda Hamilton and Griffin Dunne are the first two 'callers' heard by the audience to Frasier's radio show. Hamilton later makes a guest appearance in the Season 4 finale "Odd Man Out" while Dunne appears as Bob, Frasier's "friend". *In this episode, Frasier and Martin have a fight over Frasier just wanting to hear "thank you" from Martin for allowing him to move in. Before Martin hugs Frasier goodbye in the finale, his line is "Thank you, Frasier." Photos 1x01-The-Good-Son-Pilot-frasier-11008806-720-540.jpg Wikia_Fraiser_-_Opening_shot.png|Opening shot The_Job.jpg|Roz discusses the show The_Brother.jpg|Frasier talks to Niles about Frederick The_Father.jpg|Martin's new abode Eddie.jpg|Eddie gazing at Frasier Frasier.jpg|Talking about sending Martin to a home The_Home_Care_Specialist.jpg|Meeting Daphne Lupe_Velez.jpg|Roz tells Frasier a tale Ending.jpg|Credits Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 1